NA Yet
by Kyandeisu
Summary: A trio of students living in Vancouver are recently noticing strange things happening in their city in a parallel world to ours . When one of trio is taken away, the battle against evil becomes personal.


**_CHAPTER 1: FREEZING POINT; THE ICE BIRD FLIES_**

_**Legends…Tales…**_

_**Mythology…**_

_**All to us are merely trifles,**_

_**Everyday things that we never really seem to take notice of.**_

_**But, what of in a world,**_

_**Unlike**__** our own..?**_

_**Database Information log….**_

_**Subject chosen: Sibeauna**_

_**Sibeauna (SAI**__**·**__**B**__**ÔW·NAH), Noun, Creature: An ancient deity of Egypt, similar to the Anubis, the original death god of Egypt. It was NOT in fact the original Anubis. It was a test experiment created to look like the original Anubis. Created from the mixed blood of an Egyptian jackal and a Doberman, it was given a human brain to think for itself. It lived in the era of 3205 B.C., and at that point in time… it took on a different approach to its life which the humans were hoping would not happen. It took rampage on the town and raided all books on magic they had. It was soon after caught and sealed into a large pyramid of an Egyptian pharaoh. With its newly found knowledge of Magic, and one book of dark magic still with it, it slowly learned to create fire. Without the aid of a match or wood. It is said that as it was sealed away and that it would get revenge on all of mankind and the world that created it… To return and make our world, anew. **_

**Year: 2279 A.D.**

**Location: Vancouver,**

**British Columbia, CanadaMetro town**

**Planet: Terra-Alpha**

"Hey Shad! Any luck vith the SUV?" A heavily German-accented boy questioned as he leaned over the bulky vehicle.

"Sorry Lewis, I still need more time… And I told you to stop calling me 'Shad' my name is Shadow and you KNOW that." Shadow replies as he pulled himself out from under the black machine.

"Ahahaha right, right… Vell, do you know vhat's up vith it?" Lewis questioned as he leaned on the open-windowed car door.

"It's got just a few minor punctures to the exhaust valve and motor. Nothing TOO major…" He explained as he wiped engine grease from his coal-black, messy, spiked hair.

"Vell, it could have been vurse… Considering who vas driving it…" He snickered as he looked at the pair of feet slowly making their way down the stairs/

"Kay, first off, not cool, ja?" Another German accented boy called from the staircase, though his accent was not as rough as the other. "And second, Git' yer' asses up here! You have GOT to see this." Shadow and Lewis gave each other a silly glance and dashed up the stairs. The entire living room floor was utterly COATED in papers. A large LCD flat screen T.V stood in the middle of the room in front of a large desk which resembled a pan head screw. Sitting on the couch was a boy of about 18 with messy blond hair which had a large black blotch on the top near the roots of his hair. He wore a very strange trench coat and had no shirt underneath it. He sat intently eyeing the television with curiosity and confusion.

"Okay Hunter, what's the joke this time?" Shadow asked jokingly.

"No joke dude, but look at this!" He exclaimed pointing towards the television set.

"Reports are flooding in from all over the country and the world. So far there have been 100 confirmed cases of this new mass hysteria that is sweeping the world." The reporter on the news channel started as a video played behind him. "Eyewitness' call them a 'gang of demonic creatures' while scientists call this nothing but a fib. BUT. Would a harmless 'prank' or 'fib' have caused the death of over 11,187 people? As well as the destruction of THREE skyscrapers? My co-worker/reporter Jack has gone to several of the attacked cities, with all of the reports the same. At this moment he is gathering information in Calgary, Alberta, as the suspected 'fib' is moving towards British Columbia. In other news-" The report halted as Hunter turned off the T.V.

"So… This veird thing… is headed our way?" Lewis questioned as a look of worry covered his face.

"A-hyup'! Looks like it… but we need to worry, ja?" Hunter grinned as he slapped Shadow's back with his coal-black glove. "We've got our Ace mechanic here who could easily build us something to take on those big ol' brutes, ja?"

"Well, perhaps… but we don't even know if it is a hoax or not." He explained, glaring at Hunter.

"True... So I guess there's not need to vorry." Lewis sighed in relief to the thought.

"But, our SUV is still out of commission, so we'll have no means of escape if something DOES happen. I really doubt we could outrun a 'creature' or whatever it was that destroyed an entire skyscraper..." Shadow explained with a stern look on his face. "So, with what time we DO have, we're going to need to get the spare parts for out poorly built SUV. You know? In case we just happen to break it again..."

"Good call, ja? Lewis! Come on, we're going to go get the spare parts. Shad'll stay here so he can fix what IS broken on the big ol' hunk of junk." Hunter grinned as grabbed Lewis and his wallet. "Oh, and Shadow... Do me a favour and keep note on those reports, ja?"

"Sure, but how am I supposed to finish the work on our SUV if-"He started as he was interrupted by the other two complaining.

"W-Wait, why do I have to go?" Lewis complained as he was slowly dragged out the door.

"Simple, it's cause YOU have the money!" Hunter cheerily laughed as the door closed shut behind them.

Shadow turned back the television and clicked it on with the remote. Another report was on, this time it was a live broadcast in Calgary. The snow around there was ridiculous, he had never BEEN to Calgary, but the snowstorm in behind him sure didn't look natural. In behind of the reporter, through all the snow, he faintly caught a glimpse of something very unusual. On the side of the huge skyscraper, flying in mid-air was what looked to be a gigantic bird created entirely of some sort of crystal. It looked like it would freeze you at the slightest touch…

Then next thing that happened left shadow in total horror. The bird flew directly into and THROUGH the building causing its structure to collapse underneath itself. The building didn't stop there. It continued to fall off to its right, crushing any by standing buildings or people in the vicinity. He shuddered and turned away from the screen. He continued to listen to the report, although it seemed for some reason they didn't mention the bird. He turned back to the screen and noticed that although the falling buildings were now more over visible, the bird was nowhere to be seen. When the reporter on the screen turned back to the camera, the bird re-appeared form the blizzard. He looked closely at it. It's eyes... were following him. He got up from the couch and moved to the left. The eyes followed. Moved to the right. Followed again. This was just starting to disturb him now, so he shut off the television with a small click and took a seat back on the couch.

He pondered to himself for a minute before quietly speaking to himself. "It.....it glared at me...?" He pondered this thought for a minute." But, how? It can't see me through a camera... A-and besides... it could have been looking at anyone... maybe someone behind the camera was moving... in the exact same movements...as...me." He stopped talking, trying to avoid any more thoughts on this nonsense.

He looked at the stairs he came up from. 'The SUV…' he thought. 'I forgot all about it.' With his mind on other things, Shadow descended into the basement and slipped beneath the bulky machine to finish his repairs. As he was about to put his wrench to a bolt, he stopped himself.

"Actually," He spoke to himself out loud." I think... I'll give you a test run instead." He finished as he got out from under the SUV and slipped into a dark room.

**5 Hours later**

**2:46 p.m.**

**Downtown New Westminster**

"J-Jeez... of all the times for it to snow, ja? Vhy now?" Lewis shivered as another gale of wind slashed against his hands

"Y-You're tellin' me! I don't think Vancouver's ever had such a harsh blizzard." Hunter complained as the howling winds continued to blow ice and snow into his face." H-hell, I don't think Vancouver's ever HAD a blizzard. LET ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY!"

"H-Hunter, t-this v-vas a bad idea... we should have vaited for Shadow to finish vith the SUV." Lewis annoyedly whined as he pulled his hands into the sleeves of his sharp purple suit.

"Of course it was a bad idea! B-but we DO have to get those parts for Shadow, j-j WHY IS IT SO COLD DAMMIT!" Hunter screamed.

Lewis paused for a moment and turned his head. Left, right, left. He looked back at his brother who was now kicking a frozen pole.

"H-hunter...?" He stuttered, looking around again. "V-vhy are the streets empty?"

"Cause its cold out and no-one wants to be in a storm? Duh." Hunter mumbled as he too took a look around.

"Hunter...?" Lewis asked.

"What?" Hunter snapped.

"Why is there snow in the middle of July?" Lewis questioned more serious now.

"How the hell should I know?" Hunter replied as he buttoned up his trench coat.

"Umm Hun-" Lewis started.

"NOW WHA-" Hunter yelled, but cut off his own sentence as he turned his head.

Lewis turned his head to look at the road behind them.

"Umm.... Hunter. Do you see.... headlights?" Lewis shakily asked.

"Err....Yeah.... but why would someone want to be driving through this?" he stood there contemplating this strange thought.

As Lewis started freaking out over how the car may possibly hit them, Hunter turned his focus towards the two sets of lights coming towards them. Several feet off the ground, a pair of green glowing lights blurred through the hazy white clouds of snow. What seemed further ahead of the green lights, about five feet off the ground, were a pair of what looked like way too close-together car headlights. Attached to the light, was a large oval shaped, mechanical dog-like head. The thing was coated in dirt, rust, and the powdery snow flurrying around them. The thing was drawing closer. The closer it got, the more detailed it became. The beast had a very thin, long neck and a large, rotund oval-like body which stretched to about six feet long. The thing had stopped beside them at this point in time. Its arms and legs had long, sharp pines sticking out of the shoulder blade area. Its feet resembled claws, but looked more like scoops from a crane. The thing looked to be made of some sort of steel-based metal and on its back was an all too familiar face.

"S-shadow?" Hunter screeched through the howling winds." What the hell are you doing up there!"

"Relax, he's mine. I'll explain the whole thing later!" He informed them as he reached for their hands." C'mon, we've got to hurry!"

"Y-you sure this is safe?" Lewis whined as he was forced onto the beast's back.

"Does that really matter right now?" Shadow replied as the beast leapt up from the ground and started to run.

"What's with you Shad? You seem abnormally skittish today." Hunter pointed out as the creature began to speed up.

"Because! If we don't hurry th-" He was cut off by an out of this world screech.

Shadow's mechanical beast now came to a complete, abrupt halt. In front of the trio now stood a huge bird resembling a phoenix. The only difference was this was not a bird of fire. It was made of some kind of ice-like crystal. Its piercing green, glowing eyes coldly glared at them as it lowered it head to meet their frightened gazes. Its wings were completely made of crystal-like sharp icicles. The phoenix's icy claws looked sharper than the blade of a saw. Under its feet, as it dragged them along, it left huge slotted imprints of its feet where it had been standing. Its body looked like a gigantic diamond and around its neck & head was a field of sharp ice-like feathers. It began to move closer to them as it lifted its giant wings to hit them.

Smashing his foot against his mechanical creation, Shadow signalled to the beast that they had to go…NOW. The mechanical beast leapt between the legs of the bird and dashed behind it. Confused and now annoyed the bird turned its head in the direction of the four and jumps off the ground, into the air, and gave chase. It's wings slashed and beat the blustering, icy air around them at it began to pick up speed at an alarming rate. It's huge icy claws began to reach out in front of it to grab at them. As the tip of its sharp claw reached out and hit the mechanical beasts back, Shadow signalled for the beast to turn a very sharp corner into an alleyway, causing the bird to crash into a nearby building. Shadow saw this as an opportunity, and took advantage of it. He seized his friends' shoulders and pulled them into the sewer grate below them.

The trio made their way down the grate, with the beast following shortly behind, leaving the bird on the upper level. As Shadow closed the grate the bird came back into view. Shadow stood still. He watched the bird's piercing eyes search the road and alleyway for them. After five minutes or so, the bird gave up its search and with a final flap of its heavy wings; the bird was no where in sight.

"Shadow!" Hunter bellowed, causing him to jump.

"VHAT. THE, HELL. VAS. THAT!" Lewis frantically huffed as he tried to slow his heartbeat.

"Calm down and shut up!" Shadow commanded as he looked back up through the sewer grate to make sure the bird was gone.

"As curious as I am to know why you're being such a jerk right now, I'm more curious as to how we can get home…ja?" Hunter complained as he too look out the grate.

"Hunter has a valid point. Before any explaining can be done… we need to get home. Follow me." Shadow requested as he ventured down the dark tunnel way.

"How are we gonna know where we're going?" Hunter asked with a defiant tone in his voice.

"Simple, remember that project I did for my teacher last semester? It was on the sewer passages all around our area of home. So I know this place pretty well." Shadow explained as he lit a lighter so they could see.

"Ew… I stepped in something veird…" Lewis complained as he kicked a large slimy object off of his foot.

"Stop complaining. We just have three kilometres to go." He stated in a 'reassuring' tone as he picked up speed.

"THREE KILOMETRES? ARE YOU NUTS?" Hunter growled as his patience grew thinner and he too picked up pace.

"Yup. Jealous?" He grinned as he turned to a very out-of-place door.

"Hey, I thought you said-"Hunter started as he was cut off,

"I lied, duh. I wanted you walk faster." He laughed.

"So Shad, vhat's behind the door?" Lewis questioned, wanting to get out of that sewer as fast as possible.

"This door lead to a part of the basement you two haven't seen before… so do me a favour and DON'T touch or break anything. Okay?" He pleaded as he walked over to the door.

The door looked almost like an 18th century entrance to lord's manor. A small little keyboard was locked onto the top of the entrance, ruining the 18th century look to it. Shadow walked over to it and in a flash of speed-typing the door opened and lead to a dark, cold, unlit room.


End file.
